Conto de fadas
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Nem só as histórias infantis são Contos de fadas, a vida também o pode ser. E a vida deles é! [short DG - Romance com pitadas de humor]


**Short – fic **

_**Conto de fadas**_

"- O que é que tu queres dizer com o «Vamos almoçar á Toca!»?"

"-Que eu saiba não existe duplo significado nessa frase, existe?"

"-Não, mas…."

"-Meus pais convidaram para o almoço de hoje e eu disse que sim. Não posso fazer uma desfeita a eles, dizendo em cima da hora que não vamos."

"-Eles convidaram-te a TI! Não a mim."

"-Não sei se te lembras mas nós casamos. Bem, visto seres meu marido o convite foi para os dois."

"-Mas eu não quero ir ruivinha."

"- Tu sabias que seria assim."

"-Ora não vinha no pacote, o pacote era só Ginevra Weasley, nada de jantares na toca onde os manos ciumentos olham o marido perfeito da irmã caçula com ódio."

"-Na realidade Draco, vinha no pacote sim…em letras pequenininhas. Anda lá – disse ela puxando-o pela mão, tentando em vão que ele se levanta-se. – Vamos chegar tarde."

Draco puxou-a para o seu colo, e logo em seguida deitou-a no sofá. Aproximou sua testa da dela e disse murmurando:

"-Nós podíamos ficar aqui em casa, bem juntinhos. Seria mais proveitoso, agradável, divertido."

"-Ora também será divertido."

"-Claro que sim, teus irmãos sempre que me vêem rogam praga á minha família, acho que os meus antepassados andam a rolar no caixão, por causa dos teus queridos irmãos."

"-Ora, eles adoram-te."

"-Em especial o cabeça de fósforo."

"-O quem? – perguntou ela. – Ah esquece, estás a falar do Ron. Ora ele tem seus motivos. – Disse ela levantando-se do colo do marido e caminhando até á porta da sala."

"-Ah ele tem motivos para me odiar? E eu Ginevra Malfoy? Não tenho motivos para o odiar também?"

"-Não, afinal ele não andava propriamente a humilhar-te e a humilhar os teus amigos, lembras?"

"-Sabes, eu acho que o problema dele não é esse." – Comentou ele entrando no quarto de casal, e abraçando a mulher pela cintura – "O problema dele é, eu ter-me casado com a irmã dele, acho que teu irmão queria que tu casasses com o Potter bobo metido a herói."

Ela riu, virando-se para ele. Passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele e juntou as testas. Deu um beijo suave nos lábios dele, antes de murmurar com os lábios colados:

"-Eu amo-te."

Draco sorriu antes de apertar a esposa e de lhe beijar os lábios de forma profunda e arrebatadora.

Os lábios dele começaram a percorrer a face dela, e iam descendo para o decote. Podia sentir a ruiva começar a ceder graças aos seus carinhos.

"-Ainda queres ir embora?" – questionou ele baixo ao ouvido dela.

Ginny abriu os olhos e empurrou o marido olhando-o assustada e dizendo em pânico:

"-Meu Merlin, vamos chegar tarde."

"-É para eu aprender a ficar calado." – Resmungou o loiro enquanto a ruiva lhe tirava uma camisa cinza para a cara.

….

Era o único lugar do mundo que ele definitivamente odiava. Primeiro era pequeno, quer dizer não tão pequeno como antigamente pois os pais da ruiva tinham aumentado a casa, mas mesmo assim não era uma mansão. Mas o pior de tudo eram eles, os irmãos, o terror do marido da irmã.

«Quem foi o idiota que disse que as sogras é que são as horrorosas? É claro que a minha sogra tem a mania doentia de me agarrar pelo pescoço e me perguntar se eu estou bem. Mas as sogras não são más! Oh não são não. Os irmãos é que são, olham para nos, pobres homens indefesos, e pensam na maneira mais dolorosa, lenta e torturante de nos matar. Eles são uns monstros, uns terríveis monstros!» – pensava Draco enquanto se encontrava na porta de entrada da Toca.

"-Certo se eu for morto ruiva, não digas que não tentei escapar. Eu tentei não vir, se morrer a culpa será inteiramente tua."

"-Sim Draco, eu ficarei responsável por tudo o que acontecer nesta casa….bem quase." – Murmurou ela entrando na casa e puxando o marido pela mão.

"-Gininha querida" – disse Molly abraçando a filha. Em seguida a matriarca olhou para o loiro e nem pensou duas vezes antes de o cumprimentar tão efusivamente como cumprimentara a ruiva. – "Vocês estão bem, espero." – Disse por fim.

"-Óptimos Senhora Weasley." – Respondeu o loiro, ajeitando o cabelo.

"-Onde estão os manos e o pai?"

"-No jardim querida, pondo a mesa. Vai ter com eles, estão cheios de saudades e estão fartos de perguntar por ti."

"-Vai lá, eu fico a fazer companhia á tua mãe."

"-Oh não Draco querido, meus filhos também estão fartos de perguntar por ti."

"-Suponho que sim." – Respondeu ele enlaçando a mulher que ria. – "Almoçamos e vamos embora!"

"-Sim amor." – Concordou ela beijando-o com fulgor.

"-Isso foi porque…."

"-Para o caso de ficares muito mal."

"-Agora sim, fiquei descansado, tu sabes mesmo como mentalizar um homem querida."

"-Maninha olá." – Cumprimentou Charlie, o único que Draco suportava e que suportava o loiro.

"-Vejo que ainda continuas com a doninha albina."

"-Olá para ti também Ronald." – Disse ela abraçando o irmão.

……

O almoço era algo que Draco gostava, a mãe de Ginny cozinhava divinamente, e ele adorava as suas refeições, mas o melhor é que ele ficava sempre entre a Ginny e o pai dela, e por isso estava longe de qualquer atentando contra sua pessoa.

"-Sabes uma coisa Gi?" – perguntou Fred

"-Não."

"-Lembro-me da primeira vez que trouxeste o teu marido cá a casa, o Ron ficou fulo e disse: «Tenho a certeza que eles terminam depressa, afinal eles começaram a namorar dentro de um armário de vassouras.»"

Ginny riu, não pelo que o gémeo lhe contara, mas pela lembrança maravilhosa.

_A ruiva andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, já passava muito tempo desde que ela ouvira o toque do recolher, mas ela não tinha sono, então vagueava perdida._

"_-Ora vejam só a Weasley está perdida. O que foi pequena ruiva, com medo do papão?" – perguntou ele quando a sentiu tremer._

_O loiro encontrava-se atrás dela e tinha-a a apanhado desprevenida, assustando-a_

"_-Não acredito em papões Malfoy." – Respondeu ela virando-se._

_Draco reparou que o olhar dela tinha um brilho de desafio, e ele iria adorar desafiar a caçula dos Weasleys. _

"_-Não tens medo dos papões, mas talvez devas de ter medo dos Slytherin que apanham meninas bobinhas e sozinhas nas masmorras a meio da noite."_

"_-Até podia ter, se o Slytherin em questão não fosse um Malfoy. Afinal Malfoys não tocam em Weasleys."_

"_-Pudemos mudar essa regra no jogo, eu não me importaria." – Disse ele aproximando-se._

_A ruiva andou para trás meia dúzia de passos, até que viu o loiro olhar para trás e ficar concentrado. No momento seguinte ele puxou-a pelo pulso, abrindo o armário, e entraram os dois lá para dentro._

"_- O que pensas que estas a fazer?"_

"_-A salvar nossas peles. O Filch está perto, queres ser apanhada? Irias perder pontos e terias uma detenção na certa, é isso que queres?"_

"_-Não."_

"_-Então cala a boca."_

_Ginny ficou calada, assim como o loiro, e só nessa altura é que ela reparou que os dedos dele ainda enrolavam seu pulso._

"_-Porque ainda não me largaste?"_

_Draco olhou fulo para ela. Era para estar calada. Mas em seguida reparou que ela estava certa, ele ainda a segurava. Soltou imediatamente o pulso dela e voltou a ficar á escuta._

"_-Porque te preocupaste se eu era apanhada? Podias ter fugido sozinho."_

"_-Custa muito manteres a boca calada?"_

"_-Bem…sim."_

"_-Então terei que dar um jeito." – Murmurou ele puxando a ruiva e dando-lhe um beijo profundo que fez com que ela sentisse seu coração pular no peito, e fez com que as borboletas que existiam no estômago dela, e ela nem sabia que elas lá estavam, voassem._

_Quando se afastaram a ruiva ficou de olhos fechados por alguns segundos, até que encarou o rapaz á sua frente._

"_-Devia de ser calada mais vezes assim."_

"_-Se for por mim ruiva, tudo bem." – Ele disse antes de a voltar a beijar._

Draco olhava a esposa que se encontrava com um olhar sonhador, e ele sabia perfeitamente o que ela pensava. O primeiro beijo deles.  
Não se arrependia daquele dia, na verdade a partir desse dia ele encontrava sempre a ruiva nas masmorras e nunca se arrependera disso, segundo ele fora a melhor decisão que ele tomara na vida.

O resto do almoço correu maravilhosamente bem, e quando terminaram de comer Draco passou um dos braços pelos ombros da ruiva e murmurou ao seu ouvido:

"-Vamos para casa."

"-Deixa-me só ajudar minha mãe a arrumar a loiça toda, depois vamos para casa amor."

"-Ok, eu acho que sobrevivo."

Ela sorriu dando um selinho no marido e caminhando para a cozinha, deixando Draco na sala. O loiro sentou-se na cadeira e ficou esperando.

"-Então Malfoy, como vai a vida?"

O loiro olhou para o ruivo que acabara de se sentar á sua frente e disse:

"-Óptima. E a tua, como vai o casamento com a Luna Lunática?"

"-Não ofendas minha mulher, seu loiro aguado. E se queres saber vai bem, ela está grávida, suponho que saibas."

"-Ginevra mencionou isso. Eu vou ter pena da criança, ter um pai como tu vai ser um sacrifício para ela."

Ronald ficou vermelho de raiva, e por pouco não saltou para cima do cunhado.

"-Calma Ron, deixa o Malfoy em paz." – Disse Charlie segurando o irmão pelos braços. – "A Luna está a chamar-te, vai lá ter com ela."

Draco viu o cabeça de fósforo afastar-se e em seguida sorriu quando viu Ginevra voltar á sala.

"-Estás pronta ruiva?"

"-Sim."

"-Óptimo vamos para casa."

……

Assim que chegaram a casa a ruiva correu escadas acima e entrou no quarto, deixando Draco totalmente espantado no hall de entrada.

Segundos depois o loiro decidiu ir ver o que a esposa tinha.

"-Ginevra Malfoy abre a porta do quarto imediatamente."

"-Não me apetece Draco, não ainda."

"-Mas porque raio estás ai trancada?" – perguntou ele enquanto esmurrava a porta.

"-Eu já sai-o, deixa de ser impaciente."

O loiro encostou-se na parede e esperou que a porta se abrisse.

Assim que isso aconteceu ele olhou para a ruiva, que se encontrava pálida.

"-Tu estás bem?"

"-Sim." – Respondeu ela vagamente, olhando para o chão.

O homem passou os braços pela cintura dela, dando um beijo de leve nos lábios rubros da mulher.

O beijo que começara vagaroso e carinhoso, tornou-se profundo e arrebatador, fazendo com que o loiro pega-se na mulher ao colo e caminha-se com ela até á cama.

……

Assim que acordou a meio da tarde ele apalpou a cama ao seu lado e deu pela falta do corpo quente de Ginny. Abriu os olhos assustado e levantou-se em seguida, vestindo a primeira roupa que encontrou.  
Saiu do quarto e procurou a esposa por todo o lado. Apenas parou quando viu que existia um papel ao pé da foto do casamento deles.

Sempre que olhava para a foto ele lembrava-se daquele dia. Nem parecia que tinha sido há dois anos atrás, para ele parecia que tinha sido no dia anterior, de tão forte que era a lembrança.

Mas naquele dia ele estava mais preocupado em ler o que se encontrava no papel.

_Tive que sair. Assunto urgente. Não me esperes, não sei quanto tempo demoro_

_Ginevra_

«Nem com amor, nem amo-te, nem nada. O que se passa com ela, tem andando estranha….será que….não é claro que não.»

E naquele momento um pensamento assombrou-o. Ela andava distante há mais de três dias, andava distante desde que o Potter voltara para Londres.

"-Desde que ela o foi ver!" – disse para si mesmo enquanto rasgava o papel.

…….

"Estás a dizer que ela deixou-te em casa sozinho e apenas te disse que demorava. Nem disse onde ia."

"-Exacto Blaise. Ela anda assim, desde…."

"-Desde?"

"-Que o Potter voltou. E se ela….e se ela me anda a enganar?"

"-Ora Draco que parvoíce. Isso nem parece teu. Estas com medo."

"-É claro que sim, ela é minha mulher, a mulher que eu amo. E se ela me anda a enganar? Se ela anda com o Potter?"

"-Calma Malfoy. Olha, já sei, que tal nos irmos divertir?"

O loiro olhou para o amigo que tinha um olhar travesso, e nem pensou duas vezes antes de se levantar e sair de casa.

…..

Ginny entrou em casa e estranhou o facto de a enorme mansão se encontrar totalmente silenciosa.  
Pousou a mala na mesa da sala e viu o papel que escrevera ao marido totalmente rasgado. Abanou a cabeça e decidiu subir as escadas, certamente Draco tinha voltado para o quarto.

Mas assim que abriu a porta viu que ele não se encontrava lá.

«Estranho! Onde ele estará? Quem sabe no escritório!» – pensou ela fechando a porta do quarto e caminhando até ao enorme escritório.

Mais uma vez o palpite da ruiva estava errado. Ele não se encontrava no escritório. E tão pouco na biblioteca, no jardim, na cozinha, no salão, nas masmorras.

«Boa! Ele não está em casa. Onde ele terá ido?»

E foi aí que ela reparou no casaco que estava em cima do sofá. Assim que pegou nele reconheceu-o. Era o casaco de Blaise.

«Tinha que ser, foi sair com o amigo. De certeza que foram fazer asneira. Ah mas se ele vir bêbado, ele vai dormir para o sofá. Já tem idade para ser responsável.»

….

A dor de cabeça era imensa e ele mal conseguia abrir a porta da mansão. Via tudo a andar á roda, e o pior era que já era muito tarde. Eram que horas, três da manhã? Quatro? Ele não sabia ao certo, e não importava muito.

A única coisa que queria era entrar em casa, subir até ao quarto e dormir até tarde.

Nunca as escadas da mansão lhe pareceram tão trotas como naquela noite, por várias vezes que ele tropeçou nos degraus, fazendo imenso barulho.

Entrou no quarto e viu que a luz estava acesa.

"-Ginevra." – Murmurou ele levando as mãos á cabeça.

A ruiva encontrava-se sentada na cama e olhava-o irritada.

"-Draco Malfoy. Posso saber onde o senhor esteve?"

"-Não te interessa muito…digamos que tive de ir resolver um assunto urgente."

A face da mulher ficou rubra. Ela percebera bem que ele estava a dizer o mesmo que ela dissera na nota.

Levantou-se e caminhou até ele. Pegou no braço dele e saiu do quarto, puxando o loiro.

"-Hei, solta-me imediatamente."

"-Nem penses Malfoy. Se achas que vou dormir com um homem que tresanda a álcool estas enganado."

"-Também não quero dormir contigo, deves de tresandar a Potter."

Ginevra parou de andar e olhou para o marido, que parecia lúcido no momento.

"-O que raio disseste?"

"-O que ouviste Weasley."

Ela abanou a cabeça e murmurou:

"-Estás bêbedo, não dizes coisa com coisa, acho melhor falarmos amanhã. Boa noite."

E deixou o loiro parado no meio do corredor. Draco viu a mulher voltar para o quarto, e ele apenas encolheu os ombros enquanto entrava no salão e se dirigia para o enorme sofá, deitando-se finalmente.

…..

Abriu os olhos lentamente sentindo a cabeça latejar. Passou as mãos nas têmporas de modo a tentar reduzir a dor.

«Odeio-te Blaise Zabini! Mas se te odeio. Nunca mais vou a um bar contigo, nunca mais.»

Levantou-se e saiu da sala. Tinha que encontrar a mulher, lembrava-se de a ter ofendido durante a madrugada e sabia que ela devia de estar chateada consigo.

Caminhou até á sala onde encontrou a ruiva sentada no sofá lendo um livro.

"-Ruiva!"

"-Já acordaste? Finalmente."

O loiro aproximou-se dela e sentou-se ao seu lado. A ruiva fechou o livro e pousou-o nas suas pernas encarando o marido.

"-O que eu disse ontem ruiva, eu não queria dizer. Mas é que….eu…ora tu tens andado estranha desde que o Potter voltou para Londres. Foste-te encontrar com ele e nunca mais foste a mesma, então eu pensei…."

"-Que te ando a trair com o Harry?"

"-Sim"

"-Quando vais perceber que o Harry é apenas meu amigo? Eu amo-te, a ti, a mais ninguém."

Ele deu um sorriso para ela, que elevou a mão de modo a acariciar a face dele.

"-Mas tens razão, quando eu fui ver o Harry aconteceu algo muito significativo na minha vida."

Ginevra viu os olhos dele ficarem cores de chumbo e sorriu por causa dos ciúmes doentios que o marido tinha em relação a Harry Potter.

"- A primeira coisa foi saber que o Harry pediu a Hermione em casamento. E a segunda foi a indigestão que me deu."

O loiro piscou os olhos várias vezes tentando perceber o que a mulher lhe disse.

"-Ok, eu percebo a parte de teres ficado feliz com o noivado do Potter com a Granger. Mas desculpa se estou lento, mas eu não percebi a parte da indigestão. Desde quando uma indigestão nos deixa feliz?"

"-Os homens são lentos mesmo." – Disse ela sorrindo.

Olhou para os olhos do marido e aproximou a face dele. As mãos de ambos encontravam-se entrelaçadas e Ginevra apertou-as antes de dizer:

"-Eu….eu tive um indigestão, e ontem fui ao médico."

"-Estás bem? O que tens? Estás doente?"

"-Eu…."

"-Mas como raios, isso pode ser bom ruiva? Tu dizes que foi algo significativo na tua vida. Como pode ser? Eu não entendo. O que tens afinal? É grave?"

"-Draco! Tem calma amor, não é nada de grave?"

"-Estou mais descansado. Isso significa que já passou?"

"-Não!"

"-Como não? Queres dizer que estas doente?"

"-Também não."

"-Ok estou baralhado, vamos recapitular. Tiveste uma indigestão, foste ao médico, dizes que ainda não estás bem, e depois dizes que não estás doente. Eu não entendo" – disse ele levantando-se e caminhando pela sala.

A ruiva sorriu e levantou-se em seguida. Segurou a mão do marido e parou-o.

"-Ouve o que te vou dizer. Eu não estou doente, eu apenas…."

"-Tu apenas…? Vamos ruiva desembucha. Eu estou a ficar em pânico."

"-Estou grávida."

O loiro piscou os olhou várias vezes enquanto contemplava a ruiva que o olhava expectante e que mordia o lábio inferior, esperando alguma reacção do marido.

"-Grávida?"

"-Sim….grávida."

"-Como?"

"-Bem se pensas que eles vêm de França pelo bico de uma cegonha, lamento dizer-te querido, mas estás enganado?"

Ele sorriu, antes de apertar a ruiva com força.

"-O que achaste Draco?"

"-Que o assunto era urgente mesmo. Que burro que fui, pensando numa traição tua. Desculpa amor."

"-Está tudo bem amor. Mas e então está feliz com a notícia?" – ela perguntou voltando a encarar o marido, enquanto sentia o coração de ambos bater forte, talvez de medo, de emoção, isso ela não sabia.

O marido apertou-a com mais força antes de responder. A respiração dele estava acelerada, mas sentia-se imensamente bem naquele momento.

Ela sorriu passando os braços pelo tronco do marido. Ele olhou para ela, e viu que a mulher sorria super feliz.

"-Estou feliz com a noticia Ginevra. Eu vou ser pai, nós vamos ter um filho."

Afastou a mulher ligeiramente de si e pousou a mão na barriga dela.

"-Estava com medo da tua reacção." – Ela murmurou.

"-Porquê?"

"-Não sei."

"-Não posso dizer que não fui apanhado de surpresa, nem que não estou com medo. Pois eu estou com medo. Afinal este ser vai depender de mim, de nós. Eu tenho medo por isso, ruiva, mas sei que juntos conseguiremos."

"-Eu sinto o mesmo Draco."

Ele sorriu, passando com as mãos na face da mulher e aproximando os rostos acabando por beijar delicadamente os lábios dela.

Sabia que poderia ser complicado, mas também sabia que juntos eles conseguiam tudo, e que aquela criança seria a criança mais perfeita e bela do Mundo.

**Fim**

**N/A: mais ma short, mas desta vez super feliz, sem drama, sem mortes, sem nada….apenas felicidade….**

**Eu espero que tenham gostado….eu gostei….**

**JINHOS!**


End file.
